


the golden betrayal

by trashcanrobin



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BadBoyHalo - Freeform, FantasyAU, Gen, TechnoBlade, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, royalAU, sapnap - Freeform, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcanrobin/pseuds/trashcanrobin
Summary: George has to find out on a very painful way, that Dream, his best friend has been betraying him ever since they met. Dream gained information in order of the king, Technoblade, who desperately wants George, who is a runaway, dead. George does not believe that Dream is evil and teams up with three people he meets in his darkest hours to save his friend and the kingdom.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, No Romantic Relationship(s), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 24





	the golden betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Point Of View: GeorgeNotFound  
> TW: Blood, swearing.  
> This was uploaded on Wattpad too, but I would like to share it here as well.   
> Enjoy!

The rain dropped onto the skin of my arms. It was silent, the only thing we could hear, were the monsters nearby. Growling zombies, hissing spiders and shooting skeletons. But I was not scared. Not with Dream at my side. I trusted him. Enough to turn my back on him to spy through the forest. We only had two swords to protect us, but that was better than nothing. I felt Dream move behind me, he came closer. Goosebumps started to build up as I felt the cold iron of his sword on my back.   
“Okay, okay. You like scaring me. I already got that. No need to stab me.”, I laughed. We’ve been friends for more than two years, he helped me through all my problems. He protected me from the king's judgement. The kingdom banned me and would not hesitate to kill me. I was a homeless rebel, because I hated the way the king, Techno was his name, treated his subordinates.   
“George...”, the way he said my name made me smile. I turned around, just to have his sword now pressed against my chest. The smile fell out of my face. I teared up. And then I saw it. The blazon of king Techno was taking place on his chest plate, which was hidden under his dirty, green jacket all the time. ‘So, he is one of his knights or guards, huh?’ I thought. My sadness got quickly replaced with anger. I felt my face heat up, the tears came back from anger this time. My blood started boiling and I couldn't hide the rage in my voice.   
“You fucking traitor!! I told you so much about me! I trusted you with my life!! What was your point of protecting me if you wanted or had to kill me after all!?”, I yelled, pushed his sword away from me and placed mine on his chest plate. My breath was quick.   
“Listen, George I'm sorry... I had to make you trust me. You need to come with me, I am really sorry...”, he wasn’t sorry at all. I could hear it in his voice. That made me even more furious.   
“I will never come with you! I don’t care if you want me to come to this idiot's castle or somewhere else!! Fuck! You!! I hate you!!”, the tears started to come down, I whined and turned around. My only chance was running, so I did. 

I sprinted for a few metres and slowed down a little, after not being able to see Dream anymore. Surrounded by dark-oak trees, I quickly lost my orientation. I stood in the middle of an abandoned camp. At least it seemed like that. I fell down on my knees, feeling a heavy pain in my left leg and my shoulder. I gasped at seeing my own shadow. It had an arrow stuck in the right shoulder! My breath was short so I gasped for air and closed my eyes for a minute. Then I heard footsteps behind me, and got up again. 

“Hey, why are you running around like a scared cat? Did something happen to you?”, an unfamiliar but friendly voice asked me. I turned around and saw two people standing in front of me. One had a black hood, brown hair and wore glasses. His chest was protected by an iron plate. The other one wore a white shirt, a white hairband and had black hair. Both were pretty dirty; I suppose they just came back from mining or getting food. I thought about an excuse for why I was standing in their camp, bleeding and panting.   
“T-two skeletons were trying to shoot me so I ran away... One apparently shot my shoulder. Don’t worry I will leave now...”, I said, well technically there were skeletons behind me and... they shot on me but the part about Dream has to be a secret. I smiled and was almost ready to leave. The black-haired stopped me with gently pushing me down on a tree stump, I almost whined at the feeling of my leg starting to hurt again.   
“Not only your shoulder.”, he said and kneeled down. I observed the brown-haired male while his friend ripped a part of my pants off. An arrow was stuck in there too! How did I not notice this? Maybe adrenalin? Due to the massive rage inside of me?   
I gasped and leaned a little back. There was so much blood coming out of it. It was disgusting.   
“Who are you guys? And why are you so friendly towards me?”, I asked and tried to suppress a loud scream, as he pulled out the arrow.   
“I’m Sapnap. At least my friends call me that. And my companion over there is Bad.”, the black-haired responded.   
“And we are so friendly towards you, because I somehow knew you do not belong to the king.”, Bad explained while throwing bandages over to his friend, who started to clean my wound and patch it up afterwards.   
Suddenly I couldn’t hold back my tears. They dripped over my cheeks and Bad rushed over to hug me tight, while Sapnap was taking care of my shoulder. He gently brushed through my hair.   
“There, there... It’s okay to cry... I bet it hurts terribly...”, he said and I could hear that he was suffering with me. Bad was such an empathic person, it made me cry even more. I clenched my left-hand around the fabric of his hoodie and buried my face in it, too. I continued to sob for a few minutes, even though Sapnap was already done with patching me up. The pain I felt as Dream betrayed me was just too heavy to not cry about it. 

I got myself out of the hug, rubbed my eyes and smiled.   
“I haven’t introduced myself yet. I’m George. Nice to meet you and thanks for treating my wounds.”, I said and looked around. The camp really seemed like nobody would stay here, spiderwebs and weed everywhere. While I was looking around, the other two made a fire and finally put down their backpacks. Both sat down on the ground and Bad sighed. Sapnap meanwhile started to put up a campfire.   
“Finally, at home. But I still haven’t heard anything from Skeppy. Do you think he’ll be fine, Sapnap?”, he asked and I looked at them at hearing another name.   
“Skeppy? So, you are usually a trio?”, I asked and tilted my head a little. My stomach growled and made the other two chuckle.   
“Yeah, haha. We usually are three but Skeppy went on an adventure to get some coal and iron days ago. To make it easier for all of us, Sapnap and I went to get food and new seeds for our farm.”, the brown-haired explained and tossed a water bottle to me. Then Sapnap gave me a piece of bread and we chatted in front of our campfire. While we were eating and resting, I opened up about me and Dream. How we’ve been friends for two years and how he betrayed me this morning. And for the second time today I teared up but it felt good to finally get that frustration off my chest. 

At some point, the three of us fell asleep on the ground. We all were very close to each other since it started getting cold and Bad even shared his hoodie with me.   
In the middle of the night I woke up because Sapnap kept on shaking me like crazy. He seemed super excited and so Bad and I got up. We both yawned and looked at the black-haired male.   
“Hm? What is it, Sap?”, the brown-haired asked and pulled the hoodie over my head, since I was shivering.   
“I got an idea! And it’s even a super cool and badass one! Let's overthrow the king! That bastard does not deserve anything else after all!”, he yelled and I could hear how confident he was about it.   
“Okay. Okay. First of all: Language. And second of all: Why the heck are you coming up with all that? Do you want to die? You know that they will kill you with no hesitation...”, Bad sighed and passed a look at me. He was concerned but also kind of interested. And I was really interested. I wanted revenge. Revenge on the person who abused my trust.   
“We shouldn’t decide such an important thing over Skeppy’s head.”, Bad said and Sapnap nodded.   
“You’re right. We will need him...”, the black-haired said and sat down on the ground again. He gasped as a dark-brown-haired male, wearing a turquoise-blueish hoodie and carrying a diamond pickaxe around showed up next to me. His skin was dirty with dust from coals and other things.   
“Aw! So sweet! And never dare to decide any adventures over my head you idiots!”, he sat down next to Bad and smiled. I liked him already. And Bad seemed to be more relaxed now, he ruffled the dark hair in a loving way and smiled.   
“Oh! By the way who’s our guest??”, he asked and looked at me.   
“Hi. My name’s George and I’m only here because a skeleton shot me twice.”, I giggled and leaned against Sapnap. We’ve only been together since about half a day but they already felt like a family. I couldn't be happier about finding friends this quick. Even Skeppy seemed as if he had accepted me already.   
“By the way, Sapnap. Your idea is neat. I’d like to say fucking neat.”, I said and chuckled as I could hear Bad say “Language”, quietly to himself. Skeppy poked his cheek with his coal stained finger and laughed. All of us started to laugh after a while.   
“If overthrowing doesn’t work, let’s just steal one of his boats and sail away. I bet that rich dumbass has enough boats for everyone!”, Skeppy said and now it was clear that he heard our conversation. We had to laugh again and Sapnap threw a stick at him.   
“You spy! We could’ve discussed your birthday party!”, the black-haired laughed and leaned a little against me. 

After a while we started to discuss how to get into the castle. I knew that playing the nice guy around Dream wouldn’t work, since I could sell my soul to bet that he wanted to kill me now. Skeppy was laying over Bad’s lap while he fiery talked with Sapnap about how to kill the king. I made my own thoughts on that and the brown-haired, who caressed Skeppy’s head so that he wouldn’t freak out that much, was busy with studying the map of the castle.   
“Should we just go crazy and get our weapons? I don’t care if I die or not!”, I said after a while. And to be honest, I really didn’t care.   
“What?! No! We should really try not to get killed or something like that! We don’t need unnecessary deaths!”, Sapnap protested and sat up since he was laying on the ground.   
“If you really want the king to die...”, Skeppy began to speak and opened his second backpack, taking out little red sticks. “Then you should throw those into the room. We could build a timer, which you can use if you’re in a safe distance. It would be the best if you would be on our boat then...”, he said and handed me a few of them. Bad was super confused and looked at both of us. 

“Please tell me you guys are kidding. We can’t blow up the castle! We aren’t some terrorists!! I-I don’t want any of you or any citizens to get hurt.. that is not our intention..”, he said and sighed. Skeppy looked at me and I felt my smile faint. I stared down on the three dynamite sticks he gave me. “Of course, it is not our intention to kill any citizens.. But I want freedom for this land.. And.. I want revenge for what he made Dream do to me!! What would you feel like if Skeppy or Sapnap turned out to be traitors?! You wouldn’t be happy about that as well! So don’t tell me you don’t have a little bit of rage inside of you!!”, I was super furious. I wanted Dream back... Somehow. I don’t know why. But I needed their help. That trio was my only chance. And now there was an uncomfortable silence between the four of us.   
“We can’t try to get him back to our side?”, Skeppy asked suddenly. I flinched at him saying something after it went quiet for a few minutes. I shrugged and sighed.   
“If he betrayed me once, he would probably do it again.”, I said, my voice as cold as ice.   
“Once a traitor, always a traitor? I don’t know.. If he would’ve wanted to kill you, he would have done it long ago. Do you know what I am trying to say? I’m telling you; He surely has been put under pressure to kill you, after the king found out he’s your friend...”, Bad said and looked around.   
Sapnap nodded and placed one hand on my shoulder. I felt his body being warm, heated up with energy and adrenalin. I only had this chance.   
“Okay. Let’s do it. The sun is already rising”, Skeppy said and got up. He patted the dust from his clothes and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes.   
“It’s a long way to the castle, we should take a ride. Bad and Skeppy take one horse and George and I share mine. We won’t separate or do anything else without telling the others. Deal?”, Sapnap asked and looked at us. His eyes were almost on fire. I smiled. The three of us nodded and we separated for a while. Bad was taking care of our hunger, hydration and health. Sapnap was taking care of the horses and I helped Skeppy with the weapons and armour.   
“In case they shoot us, everyone gets a new chest plate. We all get a sword. Maybe some of us get bows or shields... I am unsure. I don’t want all of us to attack at once. That would be too dangerous.”, he sighed and mumbled.   
“Potions, potions will help... Any golden apples... Maybe they’re using some kind of magic against us, the golden apples will help with that”, he went through many chests and seemed to be somehow nervous.   
“Don’t worry. We’re a team. Either nobody of us dies or all of us do...”, I heard myself say and quickly covered my mouth with my hands. I heard Skeppy chuckle and felt my face heat up in embarrassment.   
“You’re cute, George. I like that you are a team player. I have a good feeling about you. Don’t know why but I somehow sense that you’re going to handle this.”, he said, chuckled again and gave me a bow and a quiver for the arrows. I had exactly 10 arrows. ‘They have to be enough. Either with Dream or against him...’ I thought and felt anger coming up again. I got myself a sword and left to help the others outside. 

Bad patched me up a last time before he closed his backpack and got on his horse. Sapnap was already on his and Skeppy helped me to get on it. It was a new and completely weird situation, so I just held the black-haired male close to me.   
“Your heart is racing, George...”, he said quietly. “No need to be worried. Everything is going to be okay...”, I could hear him smile and that somehow made me think positive.   
After Skeppy made it to take place behind Bad, we started our journey. It was somehow amazing seeing so many things. We came through a little village, saw a bunch of rivers, ponds and even caves. We spotted some zombies inside of them and Sapnap and I almost made Bad faint as we quickly galloped past him. We laughed and bonded through our adventure, that took more than 7 hours. 

“I see the castle!”, Skeppy yelled after we came out of the deepest forest I’ve ever seen. We stood in a tiny, abandoned village. It seemed more like a farm and luckily there were fences everywhere so our horses wouldn’t run away.   
My heart started to pound faster and I could feel that the black-haired in front of me was getting tensed too. Bad carefully got down and tied the horse to one of the fences. So, did he with ours. I jumped down and looked around. There wasn’t a single soul here. I felt it. All of us took a deep breath before starting to walk towards the castle. In front of it was a little festival and as I tried to observe the people who were dancing, eating or chatting my heart suddenly stopped beating. In the middle of the crowd I spotted the familiar dirty-blonde hair and the green jacket. I took a step back and crashed against Skeppy.   
“Hey! Are you alright? You look pale, dude...”, he said, worried. I nodded and started to walk forward. At first it felt like my heart was going to pop out of my mouth, but the more I walked, the angrier I got. ‘He betrayed me! He played with me! He earned my trust only to abuse it!’, I thought while I didn’t notice how I started running. My glasses were hiding the deep pain in my eyes as I finally stood in front of the taller blonde male. I was breathing a little quicker as I heard my companions catching up behind me.   
“George~ What a pleasant surprise. And you brought some friends. That’s adorable. I would love to meet them.”, the scorn in Dream’s voice made me angry. I was about to say something but choked on my tears. The blonde just laughed.   
“I thought you were my friend.”, I responded. My throat was tight, I couldn’t speak without it hurting. But I still continued.   
“I thought you were my friend, my companion. I WANTED TO TRUST YOU!!”, I yelled and reached out to grab the green fabric. But one of the guards grabbed my arms.   
“Enough now. We know who you are. And the king wants to see you.”, I looked at the trio that came with me and nodded. ‘Go and get a boat. I will handle this.’, I signalised with my movement. 

I got brought into the castle, with the guard that has been holding my hands together and Dream, who was still snickering behind his mask. He only wore it once while I saw him and that was yesterday. Suddenly I had to think about something Skeppy said this morning. About magic and golden apples. I gasped as I took a closer look at Dream. His face was surrounded by little particles! They came from the mask he was wearing. Maybe that’s why he left me behind after all we’ve been through.   
‘You only have one chance! Either you do it now or probably all of you will die!!’, a voice inside of my head yelled and I jumped out of the capture of the guard.   
“Isn’t it cute how he wants to be the hero, the protagonist and the saviour of all the humans in this kingdom? I told you it’s funny to watch”, Dream chuckled and looked at the throne in the middle of the room. A man with pink hair, a red cloak and some super fancy golden jewellery. The crown was almost as big as his head and I immediately knew that he was speaking with Techno. That bastard was as extravagant as always.   
“He really is something special. Come a little closer to me.”, Techno reached out for me but I took a step back. I placed one hand on my belt and had a dynamite stick in my hand. I pulled out a lighter and held it close to the detonating cord. An evil smirk formed on my face as I saw the fright in Techno's eyes. I had to chuckle. 

“I hope you know what that is. And I hope you know what it can do to you. And especially to your precious little castle.~ You shouldn’t even try to kill me or do anything else that could harm me or any of my friends or I will blow this place up.”, I stopped for a second as I saw Dream and Techno's guard leave the castle. I smirked even more. 

“For now... I’m just going to light it up!”, I started laughing. Like a maniac. A psychopath and that showed my mental health breaking into pieces. I dropped the lighter onto the ground and left the room as the dark wooden planks on the floor started to catch on fire. 

In front of the castle, he stood there. Dream. His back facing me, I could still see the particles around his face. He had a diamond sword in his hands and slowly turned around to me. His aura was different. It was intimidating. I took a little step back. 

“Are you scared, protagonist? I though heroes shouldn’t be scared. Aren’t they always strong and kind?”, I could again hear the scorn in the once so nice and calming voice. Goosebumps came over me. I shivered but stood right where I was before casually walking past him.   
“I am not the protagonist.”, I said. My voice was almost as clear as the ocean water. I turned my back on the man, holding the sword. His energy was different. I was about to leave but I froze as I heard it escape his mouth.   
“George, please don’t leave me...”, his voice was showing that he was in pain. I turned around and saw, that he was trying to reach out for me. He had black and purple stains on his hands. I gasped and didn’t knew what to do for a moment. But then the adrenaline shot into my veins as I remembered what Bad told me.   
“He was put under pressure to kill you..”, the voice in my head repeated what Bad said. I threw my stuff to the side and sprinted towards the blonde male man. Guards were trying to shoot me with pistols, bows and even more. But I didn’t care, all I wanted was to save my friend. I jumped into the air as I reached out for the mask that covered Dreams face, grabbed it and took it off his face. I whined loudly as I fell on the ground, the mask broke into two pieces and the curse which was put onto it released itself and disappeared. I smiled in pain. 

“George!!”, Dreams so familiar voice yelled and his strong arms picked me up. He had a lot of purple stains on his face but his eyes were back to the beautiful shade they were before. I closed my eyes in pain and whined again, louder than the last time. I felt the other male's heart race so I placed my heart on the green fabric.   
“It’s all going to be okay!! You just need to stay with me! George I’m so sorry for what I did to you.. I never wanted to hurt you!” I felt his legs starting to run away from the castle, towards our boat. I looked around, my eyes closing from exhaustion and pain from time to time. Some bullets and arrows really got me but the adrenaline inside of me made me feel nothing for the moment.   
“Dream... I trust you.. Please come with me..”, I said as I finally found my voice. It was sore and shaking but I had enough strength to speak.   
“GEORGE!”, that was Sapnap. He yelled loud enough to make my weakened body flinch and turn my head to Dream’s chest. He caressed my hair gently and placed me down on something comfy. Maybe a bed. 

My eyes closed and all I could hear was my three friends, Dream explained what happened to me while I was peacefully drifting into a deep sleep. As I opened my eyes, Skeppy was leaned over me and started to take off my shirt. I felt the cold breeze on my legs and realised that I was already almost naked, I was only wearing underwear. I looked at him confused by what happened.   
“Hey, George. Guys, he’s awake...”, Skeppy smiled as our eyes met. The dark-brown haired male got slightly pushed to the side and I had to smile as I looked into the green eyes of Dream. He was still here.   
“Where am I? And what happened...?”, Dream helped me to sit up properly and I was able to see the massive number of bandages that were wrapped around my body. I had two on my left arm, three on my legs and even one around my head. I sighed and leaned against the tall blonde male.   
“You’re still where you passed out. On one of the king’s boats. And what happened? Well, you broke the curse around the kingdom with simply breaking the mask of your blonde friend here. Some kind of magic was stuck there and after we found out that the king himself was the one, who put the magic into it, he got arrested. We are now currently trying to get at least a mayor for this little town here. I believe we do not need a monarchy anymore.”, Bad explained as he sat down next to me and ruffled my hair in a loving and soft way.   
“I am so glad you woke up again...”, I heard Dream say next to me. His voice sounded like he has been crying. I gently rested my head on his shoulder and smiled.   
“You’re not getting me killed that easily.”, I grinned. 

Maybe this was the beginning of an even bigger adventure...


End file.
